


A HoL in the Wall

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Glory Hole, Guilt, Prostitution, Smut, Vaginal Sex, it's a guessing game owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: As the famed Warrior of Light, you--in a sense--belonged to all of Eorzea.However, for the right amount of gil, you could belong to a special patron for at least one night.
Relationships: NPC/Reader, NPC/Warrior of Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	A HoL in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN IT’S 3 AM AND U WERE WATCHING THE “U GOT THAT” ANIMAL CROSSING PARODY A SMOOTH 38 TIMES AFTER SPENDING THE NIGHT PLAYING THRU HEAVENSWARD MSQS

You were simply too giving for your own good.

It was by your reputation that you were willing to do all that you could for the betterment of others.

But it was by your reputation that you could not allow a single soul to see what you were doing on this night.

Winter had arrived at Ishgard and there were many chilled spirits looking to warm themselves with whiskey and hearty stews at The Forgotten Knight. You were helping around the tavern, albeit not so much with serving drinks to patrons.

It was by Gibrillont’s kindness that he offered shelter to you, Alphinaud and Tataru upon your arrival to Ishgard.

However, there was a reason that he managed to keep his ales plentiful and costing not a gil more.

In exchange for your indeterminate residency at The Forgotten Knight, he proposed that you assist him with another means of generating revenue for the tavern.

Thus was why, tucked away in a small room that could only be accessed with a hefty pouch of gil discreetly offered at the bar counter, you were lying on your frontside with not a thread of cloth on your body. It would be cause for nationwide scandal if anyone were to walk in and see the famed Warrior of Light presented in such an outrageously lewd state. 

But as you remained bent over what amounted to an old small mattress atop a small table that was probably varnished at the beginning of the Dragonsong War, your identity was spared by the divider that was located at the center of the tiny space. A false wall with an opening large enough to place the table and any Forgotten Knight ‘worker’ in the middle, leaving your ass and the back of your legs exposed to any special paying customer.

And in this case, this must have been one customer who paid  _ especially  _ well with how long he had been having his way with you.

He seemed to be a man of both indulgence and repression, of romance and naivety, his hands unable to resist from gently fondling your ass all while his mouth was planted right onto your core as he feasted to your taste with wanton abandon.

How hard you tried to keep yourself from moaning too loudly.

Though, you almost wanted to cry for him to do  _ something _ when he spent far too long rubbing the length of his long and stiff cock against your ass and over the back of your thighs. He didn’t seem to do this out of malicious teasing, but rather out of conflict to engage with what he truly wished to do.

And then the tip of his dick happened to dip ever so slightly into your slick core and he was pounding away into you without restraint. 

The way he pushed in and out of you spoke of someone without much experience to his name, but he did not fail in drawing muffled squeals from your lips as you tried to keep yourself quiet by keeping your hand clamped over your mouth.

For all your assumptions about his short list of lovers, he still seemed to have considerable stamina, continuing to plunge his cock into you with eager vigor all while he had you writhing upon your orgasm over and over. Though, with the slick velvety heat of your walls continuing to squeeze around his dick, he too found himself soon climaxing as well, a sensation that was apparently so overwhelming that he dared to part his mouth to cry out instead of hiding back a moan.

“Oh Halone, I’m--!” 

The thrusts didn’t relent in the slightest, having you expect that your patron would dare to pump his seed inside of your core. However, the stranger seemed to be mindful of what he would have done with the manner by which he abruptly pulled out to instead release ribbon after ribbon of his hot, sticky cum all over your ass. 

A divine whimper soon followed with the desperate tightening by the hands that were seizing your hips, the voice of your patron all too striking,  _ all too familiar _ .

Especially when none other than your name came tumbling from your stranger’s mouth.

For as delightfully dulled that your senses had become with pleasure, the realization that soon struck had you forgoing the need to be incognito for your absolute shock as your trembling lips gasped out a name of someone who you thought you knew all too well.

You heard a choke from behind just a moment before you were suddenly dragged back through the hole in the divider wall.

Your body was unceremoniously flipped around, your eyes having to travel high up to meet an expression of horrified shame on an ethereally beautiful face that was now slick with sweat and red with blush, shock and guilt shining clear in a pair of painfully familiar sapphire eyes.

For your customer, double the time spent here would have to be spent at Saint Reymanaud Cathedral.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO
> 
> WHILE I'M STILL PREPPING THE APPROACHING HAURCHEFANT HONRYFEST
> 
> Back during my Lunaescence days, I attempted a series (I think I got up to only 1 chapter hflafhlk) where I posted a lewd where the anime hotman was kept anonymous and readers could guess who it was, while also suggesting which mans to write for next owo Perhaps I may bring that concept for this? HMMMST
> 
> IF I DO DECIDE TO CONTINUE FEEL FREE 2 COMMENT WITH UR GUESS AND UR SUGGESTION FOR WHICH XIV NP(EEN)C WILL BE NEXT TO BUY UR ASS


End file.
